On the Abbey Balcony (One-Shot)
by Lord Infinity
Summary: This short One-Shot is inspired by the iconic Balcony scene from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", and brings together the young friends Jared Sandeye and Larina Skyleaf. They bond over honest flirtations and heartfelt friendship, and their romantic potential is hinted at.


A warm breezy summer night fell upon Redwall Abbey. The moon soared high in the sky and its silver light shone down brilliantly to cast its spell of drowsy irresistible sleep upon every creature. The Abbey became silent.

There on a balcony stood a young squirrelmaid, 14 years of age and reflecting moonlight in her innocent pure hazel eyes. The breeze played amongst the young girl's fair maroon hair. Larina Skyleaf felt nary a bit drowsy. She remained awake to gaze out upon the forest and at the sky, to think of another squirrel just like her.

"Sandeye…" she mused profoundly. "What does it mean? Named because of your eyes, how unique they are? Your blood is not our blood. None of us here are familiar knowing anything concerning the Eastern Islands. What are they like?"

"Sandeye!" she continued, marveling. "A name mysterious to the Abbey never heard before. Does it have special significance in the East? We are no strangers to destiny. Bound by our blood, what is written in the stars, and eventually does everybeast come to know such as a thing to accept. Destiny, an inevitability…"

" _Destiny_ is a bold word to pass around, Miss Skyleaf."

Larina gasped out loud. Whomever else could be awake at this time of night? From the undergrowth, there emerged another squirrel. Jared Sandeye, the undeniable subject of Larina's voiced ponderings.

"Goodness gracious, Jared!" Larina clasped a paw to her heart and breathed deeply in relief. "You just about made me hop out of my slippers! I thought you would be in bed alongside your sister?"

Paws in his pockets, Jared Sandeye made way to the balcony. A fond smile spread across his face, and Larina blushed pink from the stars twinkling in his namesake cocoa eyes. Jared reached out to a curious tangled ladder of vines hanging lazily about the wall – offspring of the ancient Virginia Creeper that had decorated the Abbey's walls for time immemorial – that stretched down to the ground. Amazement filled Larina at the youthful squirrel's bare effort at the climb.

"Jared…how so and from where did you hear me?"

"Enhanced hearing, milady, from across the orchard over yonder. Something part of me from my birth. Even to this day, I don't know where it came from. Now, might I ask why you are likewise still awake?"

Confidently, Larina approached him, a selfless paw extended to pull Jared off the balcony perch. "I couldn't help it. My heart and mind simply needed to think. These unfamiliar thoughts are keeping me wakeful. Why do you treat me so formally? I am no royalty, nor am I descended from such."

The male squirrel, the clear object of her affections, stepped onto the balcony proper, kissing Larina's helpful paw. "I consider you a friend, Larina. I want to get to know you as morally as you are willing to permit me. Royal blood or not: to me you are noble. Besides my sister, you are the most beautiful squirrelmaiden on which I have laid my eyes. Larina…I want to be your friend."

Larina stopped short of giggling, not wanting to be embarrassed. Pink turned to red as she spun on one heel away with her back to Jared. She heard him laugh, the humble resonance of a cello; a giggle of her own escaped, whistling like a flute on the light wind.

It didn't stand as any riddle in Redwall that the two treeclimbers were drawn to each other, out of a deep respect and platonic fondness. Love born from friendship. The outside from the far East and the Mossflower local: somewhat abnormal as any sort of pair (over and over they argued against considering themselves a couple to pretty much every other animal in the monastery – who held the otherwise conviction as a means of their own amusement), however empowering in any case.

Madeline Sandeye the younger sister blended herself into the childish riffraff. Her brother was very much opposed and dubious to this at first. Regardless and disregarding such immaturity, she once in a while displayed no fear to voice complete wholehearted support of the budding "relationship". The teasing began from Madeline, and Jared could never find it in himself to call out on it. Good-natured fun, nothing to argue about. She truly meant no harm. Children and preteens do what they like to do.

Of course, Abbot Marillac himself bore no opinion on the matter, trivial from the own couple's point of view when compared to that of the Abbey masses. All three could guess that Marillac too felt the inspiration of the rising young romance. Most especially during times such as these, this kind of wonder was by no doubts something indeed miraculous.

A half-minute passed before she mustered the confidence to face him again. "I'm so sorry, Jared. I wasn't expecting such wonderful compliments from a foreigner!" The conversation suddenly begged to direct towards an alternate subject. Larina tapped Jared on the shoulder. "Are you and your sister…doing anything tomorrow?"

The male stared out over the horizon, past the trees to the vast ocean beyond. For a second it appeared as though his mind had strayed off. Coming back, he glanced over his shoulder at the maid who had asked the question, straightening himself to see her. He noticed the flirtatious shine in her eyes before it vanished.

"I don't know," he answered. "We might do some more exploring. All things considered, this place is still unknown to us. Just out of wanting to know everything there is about Redwall Abbey. More than anything else, this should be our home." Another cello-like laugh, a sound Larina delighted in and never forgot.

"Well," Larina pressed a paw to Jared's chest, feeling the calm steady beating of his heart beneath a maroon checkered shirt. "Bear mind that us Abbeydwellers are always here to help you two. The Abbey is place of peace and a safe haven and home for strangers. And I'm here for both of you, too. We're family."

 _Family_ …their eyes met. Larina remembered the night Jared confessed his secret, the answer to the mystery of the Sandeye family. The event that changed the family forever. She dared not discuss it, lest the moment between them be ruined.

"I heard you asking something, milady," Jared ventured. "About my name having special significance in the East?"

Larina nodded affirmatively.

Jared went further. The stars glowed again within his irises. "Perhaps I'll tell you someday. That is a talk for another time when and which I deem trustworthy. Presently, I do believe your parents and my sister will be wondering our whereabouts. Let's be off to bed for the night."

He took Larina's paw on his chest and kissed it again. She pulled away and made to her quarters. Jared grabbed the Virginia Creepers again and nodded to her courteously; she responded by blowing him an affectionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Jared Sandeye."

"Goodnight, Larina Skyleaf."

Both slept blushing and smiling splendidly.


End file.
